Unarmed and Extremely Dangerous
by Higuchimon
Summary: Caught up in a bank robbery, Seto and Otogi must deal with the robbers. Their only weapons are a deck of cards and a handful of dice. Luckily, that's all they're going to need.
1. Waiting In Line

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh  
**Title:** Unarmed and Extremely Dangerous: 1-5: Waiting In Line  
**Characters:** Seto, Otogi  
**Word Count:** chapter: 4,344||story: 4,344  
**Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Humor||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Caught up in a bank robbery, Seto and Otogi must deal with the robbers. Their only weapons are a deck of cards and a handful of dice. Luckily, that's all they're going to need.

* * *

Otogi Ryuuji hated waiting in lines. It didn't matter that he could generally manage to make certain such a wait wasn't too long, especially if there were enough attractive ladies in line, but when that didn't happen, he was just as stuck as anyone else. Today, that was what he had to deal with. Ten people awaited service ahead of him, with no less than half of them holding stacks of paper or bags like the one in his own hands, indicating that their business would take some time. Eight of them were guys and the two women were too far ahead of him to do anything other than smile at.

Not that Otogi was averse to trying a bit of flattery on the male customers, but the look he'd gotten when he'd started to lean closer to the young man in front of him had made even him back off some. Never let it be said that Otogi didn't know how to apply a little discretion when the time was right for it. That was all there was for the people ahead of him, and since he was the last in line, that covered all of his options.

He could have sent someone else to do this cash drop if he'd really wanted to. There were four clerks working under him who would have done it in a heartbeat, especially for the free cup of coffee he provided for whoever did. Today he did it for himself. The only real reason for it was that he wanted to get out of his office, even if it meant waiting in line. Running Black Crown kept him even busier than it once had now that he was out of school. That meant he grabbed any moment he could to get some fresh air and sunshine.

There were differences between this run as one of his clerks would do it and when he did it. For one thing, he expected them to return in a reasonable amount of time. He, on the other hand, could take all he wanted. He could also get more than a cup of coffee if he so chose. The thought of having a leisurely lunch at a good restaurant appealed to him. _Once I'm done here, that's what I'm going to do._ He knew of a restaurant not that far away that served the _best_ Chinese food in all of Domino City. One phone call to the store to make certain his clerks didn't panic and start looking everywhere for him would give him all the free time he wanted.

Unfortunately, all of those people were still ahead of him, so for now he would have to stand in line until they were finished with their business. He didn't want to be rude and sigh and generally give everyone a bad impression of himself. Another peril of being famous; if people thought he was too much of a jerk, they wouldn't shop at Black Crown. Repairing the damage caused by his father (and himself, if he wanted total honesty) had been hard enough. There was no need to make matters worse by ruining his public reputation.

That didn't change the fact he hated waiting in lines anyway.

Though if one _had_ to wait in line, the lobby of Domino First National was a pretty good place to do it. The lobby itself was large and roomy enough so crowds didn't actually feel crowded, and several potted plants scattered all over gave the place a sort of alive feeling. Small offices were visible behind glass doors, as well as two or three doorways that led (so far as he could tell) to hallways that led to the deeper reaches of the building. In the lobby proper, there were even several cushioned chairs here and there, as well as a long couch, he presumed for people who didn't want to stand and wait while being seen for important matters.

The deep red carpeting had to have cost at least as much as what was in his own apartment, if not a little more. Where draperies didn't, expensive artwork hung on the walls, mostly smaller paintings of scenes around town as well famous people from Domino itself. Otogi wasn't at all surprised to see the largest of those paintings was Kaiba Seto himself. _It's smaller than I would've expected it,_ he decided. A bronze plaque gleamed underneath it with writing on it; Otogi found he was too far away to read it, unfortunately. He wasn't going to give up his place in line to check it out, either. Maybe on his way out.

He shifted around and pulled a couple of six-sided die from his pocket, then began to flip them around, tossing them up and down carelessly. He always caught both of them, no matter how far up he threw them or where they went. One or two of the people ahead of him in line had their children with them, and one boy simply stared in awe as Otogi played with his dice.

_Yeah. You keep staring. _Otogi loved an audience, especially when he did his best tricks with dice. This didn't even come close to being his best, but he still liked the attention. It served to keep him occupied. Perhaps he'd add a few more of the other dice in his pocket. For all that the standard six-sided was his favorite, he liked to branch out now and then. It would probably make this kid's eyes bug out even more if he started to play games with four-sided dice or even the twenty-sided one.

The bell over the lobby door rang and he glanced over his shoulder to see a couple of teenager girls come up behind him. Too young for him really, seventeen or eighteen to his twenty-three, but a few winks and smiles never did anyone any harm. One of them caught his eye and stared before she nudged her companion and whispered something in her ear.

_I love being recognized._ That was another perk of going out and doing this for himself. More than one person had asked for his autograph while he was out. _Did I remember to bring a pen? _Of course he had. He always did, along with a few business cards. He'd brought more than one new customer to the store because of that habit.

"Excuse me, I don't mean to bother, but I was...we were wondering..." The first one inched closer, fidgeting, as nervous as if she'd never spoken to a strange, possibly famous, man in public before. So deprived, if that were true. "Are you...are you Otogi Ryuuji?"

Otogi slipped on his best smile, still twitching the dice back and forth in his hands. "I am." A quick glance over the two of them revealed the one who'd spoken had a deck holder attached to her belt. "Let me guess, you're a duelist?" She had a backpack on that looked capable of holding a duel disk as well. Real duelists never went anywhere without the capability of dueling.

She blushed a deep cherry red, a very becoming shade with her coloring. "I'm just getting started, really. But I've played your game before. Dungeon Dice Monsters." Her blush didn't seem to fade as he smiled down at her. "It's really fun. I'm still not all that good at some of the more advanced moves, but I've been doing my best."

"Keep practicing. That's the way to get good at anything." He tossed his dice in the air and caught them without looking. It was true; he'd practiced that move more times than he could recall offhand, and he'd lost half a dozen dice until he'd finally caught the trick of it. "Maybe I could give you a few pointers later?"

From the way she bit back a surprised squeal, one would think he'd offered to sponsor her to the next Dungeon Dice Monsters tournament. Her flush deepened until he worried it might cause a permanent change to her skin. "I...I'd love that! Please! I mean, if it wouldn't be a bother!"

"I wouldn't have offered if it was." Giving pointers to players definitely wasn't a bother. It served to sharpen his own skills at times, though nothing served half as much as gaming against someone else. _Maybe I should find out if Yuugi wants another game._ He pulled one of his business cards out and scrawled down a time on it for that weekend. "Come by the store and I'll see what I can do for you."

She accepted the card, tucking it into her purse with the air of one granted a gift from Heaven, and clutched at her friend's arm, nodding at him over and over. "Thank you, sir. Thank you so much." She hesitated for a moment before she spoke again. "I'm Endo Miku. This is my best friend, Maruyama Sayuri."

He flashed one of his better smiles at both of them. "A pleasure to meet both of you." He wasn't lying; anything or anyone who could kill a few minutes of boring line-waiting was a pleasure for him. He could hear them talking to each other even as he turned around to face the line again. He noted with pleasure that two people had completed their business while he was occupied with the girls. Good, he wouldn't have that much longer here.

"No, I'm not going to ask him to duel!" Endo hissed to her friend. Otogi kept a straight face, his attention more on the way he tossed his dice than anything else right now. "That's _Otogi Ryuuji_, Sayuri! He'd wipe the floor with me!"

He wasn't sure how he stopped himself from bursting out into laughter at that. He wasn't the best duelist ever, but he knew enough to get by with. He couldn't be as certain that he'd 'wipe the floor with her' as she was but if it enhanced his reputation, why bother denying it?

A door banged open and a familiar voice spoke up. "And I want those papers in my office by tomorrow afternoon." Otogi glanced over to see Kaiba Seto striding out from what one of those small offices he'd noticed before. Two of the bank workers followed him, both looking slightly harried. They had, after all, obviously just come from a meeting with the young CEO. That would harry anyone.

A slow grin touched Otogi's features as Kaiba headed towards the door. There was no way that he couldn't pass him. The two of them hadn't had much contact over the years, except for the occasional nod as they'd run into each other at gaming events. But right then, Otogi wanted to do something _fun_, something more than just talking to a couple of fans. This would do nicely.

"Hey, Kaiba!" He spoke clearly, if not very loudly, but in the echoing lobby, everyone could hear him. Several people, including the two girls behind him, actually stared, surprised that he would actually dare to address the forbidding young man who turned to look at him.

"Otogi." Kaiba's voice was calm and slightly bored as he stopped. "Is there something I can do for you?" Given the frigid tone of his voice, most people would have quickly begged off with a simple excuse for a greeting. Otogi wasn't most people. He didn't even come close to being most people.

Though, in truth, he didn't have much in mind when he'd hailed Kaiba beyond alleviating his own boredom. His thoughts raced, then as he tossed and seized his dice again, he knew what he wanted. "You know, I don't think you've ever played a game of Dungeon Dice Monsters." A simple statement of fact, not an accusation, even if it were a fact that wouldn't mean much to anyone who wasn't him.

Very rarely could anyone say they had seen Kaiba Seto taken by surprise. One eyebrow slightly raised revealed that a few more could be added to the list, if they were smart enough, or knew Kaiba well enough to know what the gesture meant. Otogi grinned to himself. This was going to be interesting.

"And so what if I haven't?" There was no hint of interest in the voice at all, only the mildest of annoyances at having his schedule interrupted. Otogi didn't care. He wasn't standing in line staring at the back of the next person anymore, and that was all he wanted.

"Then you should. Who knows, you might even want to see what else I can do." He preferred producing his own games but getting a contract with KaibaCorp could spread his games far beyond Japan, something he hadn't managed to do just yet. The idea appealed to him. The chance of going international _certainly_ did.

That elegant dark brown eyebrow crept up a mere fraction of an inch. Otogi knew damned well what he was capable of doing and Kaiba would be a fool not to at least give him an opportunity. Kaiba Seto was many things, not the least of which were arrogant and pig-headed, but Otogi was very certain 'fool' wasn't on the list.

"I could clear an hour or two from my schedule tomorrow afternoon." Kaiba allowed after a brief glance at his watch. "Bring something worth looking at."

Otogi already knew exactly what he was going to do. Both then and now. His voice dropped just a bit and he leaned back, hands dropping to his hips, one of his favorite positions and tones for conducting business. He'd thrown more than one person off their game by it. He didn't think Kaiba would be one of them, but anything was worth a try. "I've got time this afternoon, but not tomorrow. And my office already has a Dungeon Dice Monsters table set up." He didn't need to make threats, even if Kaiba were the type to listen to threats. His offer was simplicity itself. Not to mention, the spectators looked a scant moment from calling for the popcorn. _I should see if I can get it televised. I could probably rent a decent-sized apartment on the proceeds alone._He might have to split them with Kaiba, but there would be plenty left over.

Kaiba stared down at him, something that Otogi chose to interpret as respect in the back of his eyes. Otogi smiled back at him, confidence dripping from every pore. "As soon as I'm done here, then?" He could have lunch ordered in. The chance to make a deal with Kaiba Seto didn't come along every day of the week.

"Very well." Kaiba pulled a cell phone from an inner pocket and turned away, lowering his voice as he spoke to whoever answered.

Otogi wasn't ever certain how he stopped himself from cheering. For an impromptu device for killing a few moments in the bank line, this was turning into a very interesting afternoon. He even managed to get a little higher in line as the next few patrons hurried out, probably to spread the news about what they'd seen to all their friends. He wondered how many of those friends would believe them.

He was just two people from the head of the line, with Kaiba having just ended his conversation, when another interruption arrived. Otogi might well have ignored said interruption, if it didn't consist of half a dozen men in ski masks, each well armed, bursting into the room. One of them stepped to the front and cocked his weapon, getting everyone's attention almost immediately.

"All right, this is a robbery. Everyone put your hands up and keep quiet!" His black ski mask muffled his voice only a little, but his eyes spoke eloquently of how serious he was.

Otogi's eyes met Kaiba's as if on a pre-arranged signal of their own. Kaiba's eyes narrowed and Otogi's lips thinned. The same thought shot through both their minds. _I do not have time for this._

Before either of them could make a move, however, the six men herded everyone, tellers and patrons alike, into a large group, backed up against the nearest wall. "Watches, rings, wallets, anything you've got that's valuable." The one who'd spoken first pulled out a bag and tossed it to one of his companions. "All in the bag. I don't want to hear anyone complaining or crying. Keep it quiet and you'll get out of here in one piece."

_Someone's been watching too many bad movies._ Otogi decided. Another of the robbers, this one wearing a blue mask, stepped forward, holding out yet another empty bag.

"All of your cell phones in here. No questions." He didn't appear even mildly phased by the various looks of horror directed toward him. "We don't want anyone getting jumpy and calling the cops or anything. You'll get them back later if everything goes all right." Otogi suspected he was trying to sound at least a little sympathetic and failed miserably.

Though he to admit, calling the cops sounded like a very good idea right now. With six armed thugs around, as well as quite a few innocent bystanders, he wasn't sure how to pull it off successfully, though. Not yet. _Besides, I doubt they really plan on giving them back._Cell phones could bring a good price if sold to the right person.

The two girls, Endo and Maruyama, huddled near him, flashing terrified looks at the robbers. Endo murmured to the other, "I just wanted to cash my check! I don't _have_ anything valuable!" Her hand fell down to the deck holder at her waist. "And they can't have my deck!" Somehow, Otogi wasn't surprised by that at all.

His thoughts raced as he put all of this together. The last thing he wanted to do was hand over anything that he held dear to people like this, especially his bag of proceeds from Black Crown. _Besides, a bank robbery like this? So old-fashioned._ All the classy burglars did it online these days.

But this was what he had to deal with. He tensed, checking out each of the robbers as the red-masked, yellow-masked, and purple-masked ones took up positions where they could watch all of the tellers and the customers, while also keeping an eye on the door. The other two, their masks blue and green, still worked their way through the line of tellers and customers, collecting money, cell phones, and everything else. The last one, the leader in the black mask, jumped behind the counter and got to work cleaning out the cash stacks there.

_Six of them._ He wasn't enough of a gun expert to know what kind they had, other than "shoots bullets which would definitely spoil my day and my looks", but that was information enough for him, as well as annoying enough.

He shot another glance toward Kaiba and thought he could read at least some of the thoughts going on behind those cold eyes. _He's as annoyed by this as I am. Maybe more._ Kaiba might make time for an interesting deal but to have someone interrupt his plans, however newly made, with something like this was another matter altogether. _Something _would be done. The only question was what, and how noisy it would end up being.

Ideas twitched their way slowly through Otogi's mind. This had echoes of a game to it, a challenge that could deliver great rewards if managed properly. He and Kaiba, he knew, were both past masters of arranging events to suit their purposes. One couldn't be a master gamesman of any kind if one couldn't adjust to changes in the situation. If they couldn't come out on top in this situation, then he'd eat his dice.

The first robber with the bag moved along the line of hostages, watching from behind his green mask as each customer or teller dropped something into it. He stopped in front of Kaiba and shoved the sack toward him. "Wallet." Otogi couldn't help a hint of a smirk at the look in Kaiba's eyes at _that_. After all, if someone were going to rob Kaiba Seto, a little class wouldn't be amiss.

Kaiba didn't move, his arms folded over his chest, standing still as a stone. He said nothing at all and the robber pushed the bag toward him once again. "You heard me." Well, he did know how to say more than one word. "Put your stuff in there! All of it! Now!"

"No." Kaiba bit the word off. He offered no explanations, nothing but sheer, cold-eyed defiance. Otogi's lips curved upward in approval. Stoic silence might not do any good with these men, but nothing ventured, nothing gained.

The leader, or so Otogi presumed that was what the one who'd spoken first was, stalked over at a call from his underling. "What's going on?" He didn't wait for an answer once he realized what was going on, but stared at Kaiba in annoyance. "Look, just hand over what you've got. The sooner you do, the sooner we're out of here."

"No." Kaiba repeated the single word, staring down into the leader's eyes, putting every bit of his six feet plus height to good use in doing so. The idiots might not realize who Kaiba was, but _Kaiba_ knew who he was and he wasn't going to take orders from anyone, gun or no gun. They could have enough weapons to outfit a small nation and he still wouldn't do anything he didn't want to do.

The leader began to raise his gun when the closest of the guards, this one wearing the purple ski mask, set one hand on his shoulder and whispered something into his ear. Eyes narrowed, the leader took another look at Kaiba. "What would someone like him be doing here?" Disbelief tinged his voice and Otogi wished he'd heard what the other said.

"I don't know, boss, but that's him. I'd know him anywhere. I've watched every duel of his every chance I had, ever since he swept the regionals back when he was a kid." The one robber shook his head, a gleam of something Otogi'd seen in many people staring at himself before, such as the girls who now stared at the developing situation in fascinated horror. "That's Kaiba Seto!" The look was commonly known as 'fanboy awe'.

Kaiba himself only nodded, head held high, and the leader swore creatively for several minutes before he stared back at the CEO. "So it's not like he doesn't have it to spare. So, hand it over. Everything. Watch. Wallet. Whatever you've got in that briefcase."

"I don't hand over what belongs to me to anyone." Kaiba grated the words out, still as immobile as a statue. "For that matter, even if I gave you my briefcase, you couldn't do anything with it."

The leader eyed him with dark suspicion. "And why is that?"

"You couldn't break my security system. Not only is it password protected, but it also requires a fingerprint scan and a retinal scan before it would open." Kaiba's lips twitched upward for a single moment. "Next year I'm adding a blood sample tester."

_I wonder if he's joking._ Otogi didn't think he was and knew that it didn't matter. What mattered was that these guys _believed_ that he _wasn't_. Time for a little back up.

"Next year? I heard you already installed that." Otogi considered adding something about poison if the wrong prints were used. _No, that might be a little too much._Simple lies were the best lies.

"You are _joking_." Both leader and his lackey stared in disbelief. Kaiba's silence said far more than any more proud words might have. The leader finally shook his head. "Fine. Keep your junk, just don't try to do anything funny with it. Remember, this is real life. Your pretty fake monsters can't help you here."

From the way Kaiba's hand twitched near his deck, Otogi suspected he was a heartbeat or less away from flicking out a card and showing them exactly what those monsters could do on or off the dueling field. He almost wished that Kaiba would. Seeing what they thought of a Blue-Eyes White Dragon in full living color a few inches from them interested Otogi. Just how realistic _could_ solid vision be?

The one who'd recognized him appeared on the verge of asking for an autograph before he turned back to his leader, a somewhat different expression in his eyes now. It was an expression Otogi didn't like at all.

"You know, he _is_ rich. Richest guy in Japan, if not the whole world. I hear he and his brother are damned close." He rubbed his chin for a moment, gaze going back and forth between Kaiba and his boss. "I bet we could get more for him than we could robbing this place. A lot more. And no one said we couldn't get a few million yen for him _and_ rob this place blind too."

_They're probably right. _So far as Otogi knew, Mokuba could authorize any amount of ransom if he wanted to. The question would be, would either Kaiba want to? Otogi didn't think so. Teaching that to these guys would be the hard part. And what some people would probably call the fun part.

"Hey!" One of the girls squealed at that, the one who wasn't a duelist. Maruyama, that was her name. Her eyes were wild as she pointed to Otogi, as pale as her friend had been red earlier. "This guy here's Otogi Ryuuji! He's rich too! You could take them both! Leave us alone! We were just here to put her check in anyway anyway! We don't have anything!"

Otogi groaned as the leader and his lackey turned their attention toward him, the same sort of calculating expressions on their faces. _And to think I liked that the girls recognized me._

**To Be Continued**


	2. Demands and Deals

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh  
**Title:** Unarmed and Extremely Dangerous: 2-5: Demands and Deals  
**Characters:** Seto, Otogi  
**Word Count:** chapter: 4,362||story: 8,706  
**Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Humor||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Caught up in a bank robbery, Seto and Otogi must deal with the robbers. Their only weapons are a deck of cards and a handful of dice. Luckily, that's all they're going to need.

* * *

Soft little whispers on the edge of his hearing, that's what they were. Little noises, not so loud that he could understand them, but he could hear them nevertheless. They weren't as far away from him as they thought they were. He thought they were afraid of letting him out of their sight.

_They should be._ Kaiba Seto smiled at the very thought. It wasn't the kind of smile that would warm anyone's heart. If anything, hearts stopped beating at the sight of it. That was just as it should be. No one tried to keep _him _prisoner, much less attempt to get any money from him without properly earning it, and got away with it. He'd taught more than one person that and he had no objections to doing so yet again.

He remained where he was, stiff and unmoving, completely emotionless to the outward eye. Despite having taken one of the more comfortable seats in the lobby, his briefcase on the glass table in front of him, he appeared completely involved in whatever thoughts would occupy a powerful CEO while being held hostage.

That wasn't untrue, of course. What few watching could guess were the nature of those thoughts, which involved how to escape and drop these idiots into the hands of proper justice. He wouldn't have been offended if it turned out that he had to kill them instead. It most certainly wouldn't be the first time he'd taken someone else's life. These fools deserved it more than most people who lost their lives in his research and development team did.

Otogi, stretched out on the couch to his left, looked every bit as annoyed as Kaiba himself was about this. Perhaps more, since he'd been 'betrayed' by a pair of pretty girls. At least Kaiba thought they were conventionally pretty. None of the windows broke when the girls glanced at them and that was as far as he judged such matters. In some ways that might have been unfortunate. A broken window could be useful on more than one level. Escape, weaponry, distractions...

Kaiba turned his mind away from such fantasies and back to his work. _Six of them. One of me. One more if Otogi is more useful than he is decorative._Those weren't the best odds to deal with, but he had a lot of experience in situations like this. It was workable. All of this would delay his plans with Mokuba for the afternoon but he could still handle everything. He'd already pushed those plans back once to accommodate Otogi. Changing them much farther was unacceptable.

Apparently bored, Otogi pulled out a set of his ever-present dice and tossed them into the air, catching them with careless ease before he met Kaiba's eyes. "How do we get out of this?"

At least he wasn't stupid enough to think they couldn't. Kaiba approved of that. And he wasn't idiotic enough to just start swinging madly at them, like some people he could name would have done. _He just might **be** more useful than decorative._Kaiba wouldn't have thought that a day earlier. Though if it were actually true remained unproven.

"There are ways." He kept his voice low enough that their captors couldn't hear him and turned his briefcase toward him. Just as he'd told them, it required a fingerprint scan and a retinal scan before it opened up. Inside was something many people would've given their souls to own in this situation: a laptop. Otogi let one coal-black eyebrow slide upward at the sight of it.

"What do you intend to do with that?" Just as Kaiba had, he pitched his voice low enough so only Kaiba could hear him, his attention flicking upward now and then to where the robbers stood. Keeping an eye on them was another mark in his favor. They might have allowed him to keep the briefcase, but he doubted they were so stupid they wouldn't watch him if he started to use what was in it.

In mere moments, Kaiba's hands flew across the keyboard with practiced skill. Not everyone could get a wireless internet connection in this bank. Kaiba wasn't everyone. He didn't bother answering; what he intended would be obvious soon enough.

Otogi kept back a growl as the other worked; if there was someone more annoying as a fellow hostage, he didn't want to know who it was. For now, though, there wasn't much else he could do other than watch their supposed captors and keep at least some of his attention on Kaiba. Neither of those were the most stimulating activities he could think of, but it beat staring at the other hostages as they murmured among themselves. The girls didn't even want to talk to him at the moment. He didn't think he blamed them all that much. He wouldn't have wanted to talk to him either if he'd done what they had.

"Do you hear me?" The leader's voice rose higher, yelling into one of the bank's telephones, and Otogi turned his attention there. "We've got Kaiba Seto and Otogi Ryuuji in here, and if you want to see either of them breathing and walking upright ever again, you'll give us the money we want. If we have to start shooting people to prove we're serious, we'll do it."

Otogi rolled his eyes; so far as he could tell, these guys had watched far too many movies about robbing a bank and didn't know the first thing about how to do it themselves. Not to mention that their ransom demand needed a _lot_of work. Style, that was what they needed. Not that he would give them advice. Let the idiots bumble through on their own. Everyone learned best by experience.

The leader stalked over to the two of them, cordless phone in hand, red-faced and furious. Otogi looked forward to this. "The chief out there wants some evidence that I've really got you two. So speak up."

Kaiba didn't so much as lift his head, intent on whatever it was he was doing. Otogi leaned backward and slipped his best grin on. _I can't wait to see his face when I tell him._ "Just exactly who are you trying to get the ransom _from_?"

"You've got parents, don't you? You're one of those stuck up rich boys, right?" The leader snapped, holding the phone out again. "So say something so they know we've got you!"

_They need more practice than I thought. _Otogi tilted his head back a touch farther, his gaze more on the ceiling than on the robber or the phone. And incidentally (or perhaps not so much), keeping the robber's attention away from Kaiba and what he was doing. "No, I don't."

From the corner of one eye he could see the leader's jaw drop. Otogi stifled a smirk. Every bit as good as he'd anticipated. "You're kidding me." The words came out in a mix of a growl and raw astonishment. Otogi wasn't sure what else to call it, not that he was that intent on identifying it.

"Not a bit. My mother died when I was five and my father died a few years ago." His fingers twitched just a bit, trying not to think too much about the last. He and his father had reconciled to some extent before it happened, but there were still several memories Otogi preferred not to think about. "So, if you want to arrange _my_ ransom, the person you need to talk to is _me_. There isn't anyone else who could pay it. I wouldn't advise trying to take my credit cards, either. I can have those cut off in nothing flat."

Funny, he'd never actually heard someone's teeth grind before. He flicked a brief moment of attention toward Kaiba, long enough to see the other still hard at work on whatever he was doing. More time to kill, any way that he could. He glanced back toward the robber and continued. "But I hope you're not holding your breath waiting for me to give you anything. Not going to happen."

"And why not?" The robber hissed, leaning over him, close enough for Otogi to smell his breath. _Well, at least one 'bad guy' believes in personal hygiene. I've seen a few that don't. _Otogi still didn't move, even as the other stared down at him from far too close. "Don't you want to get out of here in one piece?"

Otogi shrugged. "Of course I do. I'm just not going to pay you for what I can get for free." There was innuendo in there somewhere but he decided he'd rather not dig too deep and find it. Some things even he didn't care to think about.

"I think you'll change your mind sooner or later. If you don't have a family, that means no one is going to care what we do to you." The leader declared, trying to look menacing as he dug a finger into Otogi's ribs. Otogi compared it to expressions he'd seen in the past and judged it a four. _No, three and a half. Four would require taking the mask off. _He yawned and cast his eyes upward once again, saying nothing else.

He almost wondered if the robber would attempt to hit him when the finger in the ribs didn't get any response. Instead, the frustrated man whirled toward Kaiba, tension sharp and strong in his shoulders. "Never mind. I'll deal with _you _later. Hey! You! Kaiba! Pay attention! Someone's talking to you!"

The CEO slowly looked up, his ice-blue eyes narrowed. "This had better be important." Every word displayed his contempt for this entire situation.

For a moment Otogi wondered if the robber leader would put a bullet through Kaiba's laptop, or more importantly, through Kaiba himself. Instead, the other adjusted the grip on his gun and held the phone out. "Tell the chief you're here. You've got a brother, I know, _he'll _pay to get you back." A dark triumphant smirk twisted his lips, the expression partially hidden by the mask. "At least, you'd better hope that he will."

Otogi didn't know Kaiba well enough to read the tightening around his eyes, but he didn't have to in order to understand what came next. Kaiba snatched the phone and spoke clearly. "This is Kaiba Seto. Inform my brother that our standard policy is in effect: we don't pay anything." Without another word he shoved the phone back toward the other and returned to his work.

The robber leader stared at him and shook his head. "You rich people are idiots. You'll change your mind about this, sooner or later."

"And you want to be rich, which is why you're doing this." Otogi drawled, shifting his position in an attempt to get more comfortable. The couch wasn't uncomfortable, but it also wasn't as big or as plush as the one in his apartment. Given his options, it was better than nothing at all but he just couldn't lay there unmoving. The robber shot him a filthy look before he turned back to Kaiba.

"What do you think you're doing with that thing?" Not waiting for an answer, and in Otogi's opinion risking his life even more than he already had, he pulled the laptop around and stared at it in suspicion. "What is all of this?"

Kaiba reached over to pull the laptop back toward him, contempt flavoring his words. "Profit and loss margins over the last six months for KaibaCorp, centering on our Asian market, specifically the sale and rental of Duel Disks. If I can't leave, I can at least get some _work _done."

The robber glared at Kaiba as if he wished he were able to strike the duelist CEO dead with the look. When Kaiba failed to drop down dead, the robber stalked off back to his companions, filling the air around him with language that had a few people turning various shades of red. Otogi tried hard not to laugh, biting the inside of his cheek as hard as he could. Some things you just couldn't pay for.

As soon as the two of them were alone, or as alone as they could get at the moment, Otogi caught Kaiba's eye, letting one finely crafted eyebrow lift up in a silent question.

Kaiba's reply was to shift the laptop around just enough so the other could see it. Otogi wasn't surprised to see exactly what Kaiba'd said was there (and KaibaCorp was doing very well, too). What did surprise him was when Kaiba reached over to touch a few keys and an entirely different view appeared on the screen.

_Blueprints for the bank? _He wasn't sure if he wanted to know how Kaiba acquired those. Nor was he sure how they could help at the moment, but he doubted Kaiba had them just for the fun of it.

"What are you planning?" He kept his voice low; no one else needed to hear these plans, especially the people they planned against. A quick look showed that the girls were looking toward him but they weren't close enough to see or hear anything. That was all to the good; they didn't need to get involved in this anymore than necessary.

Kaiba touched the screen at a certain point and Otogi leaned over to figure out where that was. "There are service hallways that we can access from here." Another quick look up showed Kaiba's attention on an area behind one of the potted plants. "Once in there, we can get them to follow us. We can separate and take them out one or two at a time."

Otogi's lips curved up at that. "I like how you think." He toyed with one of the dice in his hands. These little toys could be deadly weapons in the right hands: such as his. More than one person had learned that the hard way.

Kaiba turned his laptop back to him, fingers flying over the keys once again. "Find a way for us to get into those service corridors without being seen. I have something to do first."

That got Otogi's eyes rolling. "Sure, leave me with the _fun _job."

* * *

Mokuba closed his eyes, stretched backward, and pushed the stack of books away. Yet another assignment finally completed. _Maybe now I can take a little break. _Seto refused to let him work himself to death, but he did like getting a certain amount of work done before he rested. He sauntered over to his private refrigerator and pulled out a soda before heading over to flop on the couch in front of his television.

_Wonder when big brother's coming home._ Strictly speaking, he should've been there already. _He'd better not have forgotten we're going to KaibaLand tonight._ Seto _promised_ he'd be home early so they could enjoy the rest of the day there together. _I think he said he had something to do at the bank first, though._

But even with that, his brother should've been home by now. Something must've come up. Mokuba glanced at his laptop, wondering if he should send an e-mail or even call Seto to see what was going on.

In a few minutes, he decided. It wasn't as if Seto were _hours_ and _hours _late and even if he was, Seto was an adult. He could be late without Mokuba freaking out about it. It wasn't even as if it were the first time this happened. Still, Seto did normally call and let him know if something delayed him.

Until he knew if something really _had_ delayed his brother that could be worse than a traffic jam, there wasn't much he could do, Mokuba told him. For now, he turned on the television and started clicking through the channels. _Who writes some of this?_ He made a face at three or four of the programs, wondering if he should get Seto to hire some _real _writers to make television shows. Too much romance, not enough places and people blowing up.

Just as he was about to set the remote control down and find something more interesting to do, his cell phone rang. Mokuba checked out the number; not one that he knew offhand. A faint frown between his eyebrows, he clicked it on.

"Kaiba Mokuba here." If this was a wrong number, he knew several interesting ways to track whoever it was down and make their life miserable for at least an hour or two.

"Sir, I'm from the Domino Police Department." The voice wasn't one he recognized either, but whoever it was sounded stressed. "I wish I didn't have to tell you this, but it appears your brother, Kaiba Seto, has been taken hostage by a gang of bank robbers."

Mokuba's lips thinned before he smiled. "Did my brother send me any messages?" He reached for his laptop with his other hand, going through the necessary requirements to check his e-mail. Anything from Seto was always directed to a special folder and he wasn't surprised to find one there waiting for him.

"Yes, he did. He identified himself and said to tell you that your standard policy was in effect." The officer on the other end couldn't have been more confused. Mokuba only smiled more.

"Thank you, officer. Is this on the news yet?" He was surprised he hadn't seen it; a Kaiba being taken hostage, especially Seto, was great news.

"Yes, sir. Will you be coming down to the site?" If Mokuba read him right, the officer really did not want that to happen.

"No, I don't think so. I wouldn't want to get in your way. Just keep me updated." The only true part of that was that he wasn't going to down there. He didn't need to, not when he could keep himself updated as fast or faster as the cops themselves could.

He made a few polite farewells to the officer, then hung up and read his e-mail. It said effectively what he'd expected from hearing what was going on.

_Mokuba, some idiots are robbing the bank. We might have to reschedule KaibaLand for the weekend, but I'm certain I'll be home in time for dinner. Have an extra plate set; I'm probably going to bring Otogi Ryuuji with me. We had some plans that this interrupted and I'll need to re-work them with him._

Mokuba spared enough time to contact the kitchen staff and let them know there would be a guest for dinner, then flipped through the channels until he found the right one. Another story played at the moment, so he took the opportunity to pop some popcorn. _Wait, I can't do this by myself. Not enough fun!_

He snatched up the phone and dialed in one of the few numbers he knew by heart. "Jounouchi? Did you hear about what's going on at the bank?"

"Which bank?" Mokuba couldn't see Jounouchi but the tone of his voice said the older man rolled his eyes. "There are a lot of them in Domino."

"The main branch of Domino Bank, of course. Some idiots are trying to rob it." He held back for a moment, knowing Jounouchi was going to _love _this. "Big Brother's there. They've 'taken him hostage'."

One heartbeat. Another. A third. Then raucous, almost hysterical laughter burst from the phone. It took almost five minutes before Jounouchi was in any condition to answer. "They're covering this on the news, right? What channel?"

"KBC, of course." As if any other would beat them to it. KBC would cease to exist if that happened. Seto would see to it himself. "Big brother said he'd be home for dinner. Oh, and Otogi's there too."

This time silence met his words and Mokuba wished he could talk Seto into getting him one of those video cell phones. Maybe for his birthday, if he talked hard enough.

"Otogi and Kaiba. Together in this." Jounouchi's laugh wasn't quite as hysterical as before, but Mokuba detected an edge of amusement all the same. "I give them another hour before they're out of there."

Mokuba leaned back on the couch and picked a piece of popcorn from the bowl. "I say two. I think they're going to want to play a little."

"It's a bet." Jounouchi was quiet for another couple of seconds. "I think we should get Yuugi and Honda in on this too. They're going to want to know."

Mokuba snorted; just those two? Oh, no, no, no. "Call anyone you know! Call _everyone _you know. I think we can get a nice pool going here." Not that he would bet money; when you had more than virtually all of everyone you knew combined, that ceased to matter. But entertaining items such as promises for duels (usually what Yuugi would wager) were always good currency. When it came to Jounouchi, he usually offered to work for whoever it was he bet against. Mokuba had a few ideas on how to use some free labor.

"I'll get right on it." Jounouchi hung up and Mokuba relaxed against the soft couch cushions.

_I think the only real question is, are these idiots going to leave the bank with their pride intact or is Big Brother going to rip that away from them too?_ In all truth, he knew what the answer to that was anyway. No one with any sense tried to _take _money from Kaiba Seto.

The phone rang again and he recognized Yuugi's number before answering.

"What's this I hear about your brother and Otogi in a bank robbery?"

* * *

"This is our fault." Endo Miku murmured to her best friend. "If you hadn't said anything, then Otogi-sama wouldn't be in trouble right now."

Maruyama Sayori groaned, letting her head thump against the wall behind her. "Miku, you've said that three times already. It's not going to change anything."

Miku glared at her before staring up at the ceiling herself. She didn't want to say she was scared, even though she was. _We were just supposed to put this in my account and go home. Mom's going to ground us both. _Sure, it wasn't really their fault, but she was certain of the grounding to come anyway.

They had to do something. Somehow. The only problem there was Miku had no idea of what she could do.

* * *

"So one of them doesn't have anyone who'll pay us for him and the other one's too much of a tight-ass to even think about sharing a little bit of his wealth." Oshiro rubbed his forehead, ignoring the mask over his face, and wondered why he'd bothered to do this in the first place.

"It's not that bad, boss." Abe, who'd recognized the two money-making hostages in the first place, tried to reassure him. "The Kaibas are damned close from everything I've heard. His brother'll cough up the money sooner or later. That'll make up for the other one too."

Oshiro shook his head, leaning against a wall, and glanced over to where the two special hostages sat close together. He didn't even know to know what they were talking about. Probably more profit and loss and whatever else it was rich idiots talked about.

"We need to start working on getting out of here. With them, if we have to." There was no reason not to take the two rich boys with them and plenty of reasons _to _do it. Staying holed up in here for too long would be an idiot's game. Someone would snap and shoot someone and he had no intentions of being either the shooter or the shootee.

_I didn't count on there being hostages._ The plan had been simple. Go in, hold up everyone, get at least two bags of money per person along with whatever valuables the people in line had, and then get out before the cops even got there. Now they had a chance for money like he hadn't dreamed of in his life and in exchange they had to figure out how to get it out of two rich idiots and get by half the police in Domino City, not to mention any _other _morons who would want to hold them up with a duel or something. More and more people seemed to think playing a card game could solve all their problems. He knew what would solve his: money. Lots and lots of money.

"Is there any way we can get to the van?" He jerked his head toward the door, though he suspected he already knew the answer. There were enough cops out there to make it worth one's life to even try.

Miyake, in charge of driving since the van belonged to him, shook his head, his expression as muffled as everyone else's behind his red mask. "Too many police out there and I think they've already pegged the van as being ours anyway."

Oshiro banged his head against the wall. _I am not going to screw this up. I am going to get out of here with the money._ Hostages were preferred but optional in the end, so long as the money came along. Cutting his losses and leaving them behind had an appeal to it, but the siren song of _more money _refused to fade away.

_Hostages..._ The thought wandered through his mind and a slow smile began to twist his lips. Perhaps they weren't as useless as he'd thought. Perhaps there _was_a way for him to get out of this, with all the money he could ever want for himself.

"Abe, you said Kaiba's loaded, right?" He glanced toward his second, wanting to make certain that this could work out the way he wanted it to.

The other nodded, glancing over to the hostage area again. Ito and Hara guarded half of them, while Nakajima kept an eye on the door in case the cops tried to get funny at the last second. "Why do you ask?"

"Do you think with all of that money, he might possibly have a helicopter at his disposal?"

And from the way Abe smiled, the same idea now occurred to him.

**To Be Continued**


	3. Look This Way!

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh  
**Title:** Unarmed and Extremely Dangerous: 3-5: Look This Way!  
**Characters:** Seto, Otogi  
**Word Count:** chapter: 4,399||story: 13,105  
**Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Humor||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Caught up in a bank robbery, Seto and Otogi must deal with the robbers. Their only weapons are a deck of cards and a handful of dice. Luckily, that's all they're going to need.

* * *

"I don't like how he's looking at you." Otogi shifted, still trying to figure out a good way to get all six bank robbers looking at anything that wasn't him or Kaiba, preferably all at the same time. Making people _not _look at him wasn't one of his major skill sets. Unfortunately, not being good at something didn't mean he wasn't going to have to find a way to do it.

The fact the robber leader, Oshiro, kept staring at Kaiba with a look in his eyes not unlike Otogi'd seen Yuugi give an especially tasty hamburger didn't make anything any better. It was hard to read expressions through a mask, but the quick looks, the tenseness to the robber's shoulders, and the way he murmured to his companions while still staring at Kaiba all added up to trouble in Otogi's opinion. His instincts all screamed this had nothing to do with the potential ransom, but something much more annoying. Exactly what that might be Otogi still didn't know, but he didn't like it no matter what.

Kaiba glanced up only briefly, then looked back toward Otogi, a hint of annoyance in his lowered tone. "You'd prefer he looked at _you _like that?"

"Not especially." Otogi shrugged, thoughts and schemes still scurrying around in the back of his mind. There was an answer somewhere. He just hadn't found it yet. That look kept distracting him. _Whatever he's got in mind, I want to know what it is. _Anything their captors did could affect how he worked getting the two of them out of there.

"Aren't they _ever _going to let us go?" One of the girls who'd first admired, then outed, Otogi whined. Otogi recognized which one of them it was at once, the one who'd actually pointed him out, Maruyama. The other one, Endo, the duelist who also played Dungeon Dice Monsters, remained silent, holding her deck close to her. They'd spoken to each other a little earlier, though he hadn't really paid enough attention to notice what they were saying. Other matters kept his attention for right now.

_Those girls. _Something twitched in the deeper recesses of his mind, the first flicker of an idea. He wasn't sure of how good of an idea it was, but it was an idea.

Said idea would have to wait its turn, however, as Oshiro stalked over to Kaiba and cleared his throat in a poor imitation of an imperial manner. "Hey, you, rich-boy."

Kaiba didn't even look up from his work. Otogi wasn't in a position to see what he was doing, but he suspected the bank blueprints vanished the moment Oshiro took a step toward them and something innocuous and boring took their place. He wondered if it would be more profit and loss figures or something equally bland, such as rescheduling important meetings.

Oshiro cleared his throat again, eyes narrowing as he glowered down at Kaiba. "Hey! I'm talking to you!" He didn't quite cock his gun but he did raise it enough to draw attention. Kaiba spared him a glance, his left eyebrow tilted up a small fraction to indicate his displeasure at being interrupted.

"Do you have an appointment? I'm being held up."

Otogi saw no reason not to bury his head in his hands for a brief second, mostly to cover the fact he wanted to break out into gales of hysterical laughter. He suspected from the way the other's fingers tensed on the trigger that he felt much the same way, though laughter probably wasn't what he would stifle.

Otogi wasn't surprised at all when the bank robber glared down at Kaiba. Of course, better men than this one had tried and failed to freeze Kaiba Seto with a look. Otogi didn't see that changing in the near future. "Funny. Real funny. You're rich, right?" He didn't wait for any smart answers from Kaiba. That was a shame, in Otogi's opinion. He would've liked to hear what they were. "You've got limos and ships and helicopters and who knows what else, right? Well, I want one of those helicopters on the roof. As fast as you can get it. With a pilot who won't ask stupid questions."

Kaiba leaned back, something that vaguely resembled a smile on his lips. "Why should I?" There was the businessman, the bargainer, the one who wanted to know what _he _was going to get out of all of this, who wanted to know why he should put in his effort in to doing anything.

Otogi could all but see the gears grinding in Oshiro's head. It was a good question, after all. What could they possibly offer Kaiba that he didn't have twelve of, if not more?

Oshiro lifted the gun and pointed it first at Kaiba, then swung his arm so it trained directly on Otogi. "I don't know if you know this guy or like him and I don't give a damn. Get us a helicopter or I start shooting people."

A few years earlier, Otogi suspected, that might not have bothered Kaiba Seto at all. Otogi wasn't even certain of how much it bothered him now. But he did know that Kaiba pulled his cell phone out and started to dial.

"Mokuba." His crisp words echoed in the lobby, various people, robbers and hostages alike, turning toward him. "I need a helicopter here, as soon as you can get it. Yes, they can land on the roof. They're to avoid contact with the police at all costs. Just a pilot, that's all." He glanced at Oshiro, then away, his attention seemingly fixed on some random point on the far side of the room. "Yes, I'll be getting on it. So will Otogi. And _them_. I'll contact you again after that."

Oshiro's teeth ground at that. Otogi covered a smirk; even when Kaiba was being held at gunpoint he managed to maintain some kind of control. _There's no way he plans for us to actually get on that thing with them. _So far as he could tell, there wasn't any reason to stop working on their first plan. Which meant he still needed to work up a distraction.

He glanced at the girls again; would that work? The idea flickered and flamed in the back of his mind. It had possibilities, he was certain of that much. He just had to work out the wrinkles before putting it into action.

His attention was yanked back to Kaiba before he could get to the mental ironing. "You're _not _in charge here, rich boy!" Oshiro snapped, gunhand trembling. Otogi wondered if it would be wrong to tell him to calm down before he did something they might all regret, such as firing that gun. "So stop giving orders like you are! We're the ones with the guns! We're the ones who can blow your brains out in a heartbeat!"

"And if you had the brains to use those guns right, I might actually be disturbed by you. Instead, you _annoy _me." Kaiba replied, his words frosted with ice. "I have important plans to take care of and you're interfering. If getting you a helicopter means getting rid of you, then I'll do it. But don't expect a single yen out of me or my brother."

Otogi couldn't at all help snickering then. Oshiro glared at him before he stalked back to his friends, muttering words under his breath that Otogi doubted most young children should hear. He wasn't entirely certain most adults would want to hear them either.

"You like to live dangerously, don't you?" He glanced toward Kaiba as he spoke, amused more than anything else.

Kaiba shrugged, returning his attention to his laptop. "What other way is worth living?"

Otogi wasn't going to argue about that. Instead, he glanced at the girls yet again, putting together the details of what he needed to do for this. He couldn't be entirely certain this would work, but short of trying to throw dice at windows that wouldn't break, he didn't have any better ideas. "Ready for a distraction?" He dropped his voice just enough for only Kaiba to hear him. Every passing second meant that the helicopter, and their potential abduction for who knew where, drew closer. Time to cut that potential completely.

Kaiba's reply was a single quick nod of his head. Otogi shifted until he was closer to the girls and gave them his third best smile, the one he used most often when trying to convince people to do something that would be against their better judgment. "Hey, think you two can do me a favor? You really wouldn't _believe _how grateful I'd be."

* * *

Oshiro wasn't certain if he wanted to scream in frustration or be smug that the helicopter was on its way. _It had better be anyway._ He had no qualms about killing all of these people if it wasn't there soon enough. He did not _want_ to stay stuck in here until he had to make some sort of deal with the cops. _In and out, that's what was supposed to happen!_

Damn it, why did rich people have to exist and screw up all of his plans? Couldn't they just live on a mountaintop where he wouldn't have to worry about them?

He breathed a little deeply, trying to get himself under control. He could see his men watching him and he had to keep _them _from losing it too. Already one or two of them glanced at the door, knowing that out there were cops that would happily carry them away to live the next ten or twenty years behind bars. He'd promised them better than that and he was going to live up to it. Exactly how he would do this with everything spiraling out of his control he hadn't worked out yet. Damn rich people.

"Well?" Nakajima murmured, leaning in closer to him. "Did you get him to do it? Saw him using his phone."

Oshiro nodded. "Don't know how far we can trust him, but it's on the way." Oshiro seldom trusted anyone who wasn't one of his gang. Life was safer that way. There were days he wondered if he trusted them anyway. Especially with all the cash they had available right now. _Maybe I don't need them anymore. Not once I get everything I can out of the rich boys. _It was a pleasant thought and he kept it close to his heart. Loot kept for one person far outweighed loot split six different ways.

He leaned back against one of the walls and watched as his men shuffled about, changing who kept guard over the hostages. _Can't wait to get out of here. _Where would they go after they got into the helicopter? That was something he hadn't thought of yet and he cursed himself as he did. It was easier to track a helicopter through the air than a van or a car through the streets. Maybe he could get Kaiba to rent them a vehicle of some kind after they landed somewhere and they could blend into Domino City traffic until finding a good place to hole up.

For that matter, where could they even _land_ the helicopter? What sounded like a good idea ten minutes earlier now grew an extra set of issues all its own. He wanted to scream; couldn't something in his life actually be _simple_ for once? _You solve one problem and ten more jump on top of you. _Even getting Kaiba to rent a car wouldn't work; there were too many ways that could be traced and lead the cops right to wherever they were.

_Wait._ He grinned; there just might be a way out of this after all. It would require trusting someone who wasn't actually in the gang, but at the moment, choices were slim to the point Oshiro didn't care. _Miyake's cousin wanted in on this. If he can drive us somewhere safe, then he can get a cut._Not a big cut, of course, but something to keep him happy. The next obstacle would be contacting him without anyone else knowing what was going on. Always something.

Oshiro stood up and began to take the first step toward Miyake. Before he'd so much as shifted his weight, a fresh obstacle presented itself.

"Stop it!" His head snapped around at the sudden cry, a female voice raised in shrill anger. One of the hostages, a teenager, shoved at another one. "This is all your fault! If you didn't want to put your _stupid _check in, we wouldn't be here right now!"

"No one said you had to come with me!" The other one snapped, shoving back almost hard enough to knock the other over. Her friend, if that was the right term at the moment, recovered enough to return the shove with interest. "You could've stayed home! I didn't even _want _you to come, remember? I can do this myself!"

"And look what you got into doing it by yourself! Look at what you got _both of us _into!"

Oshiro didn't know at first if he wanted to go over there and stop it or find out where the employee break room was so he could get a little popcorn. He hadn't seen a catfight like that since the last time his sisters got into it.

"We'd better stop this." Abe muttered with a groan. "They could be at it all night if we don't." Oshiro might not have agreed, if he hadn't added one more sentence. "They might make a rush for the door, let all those cops in here with us."

If he had to choose between being rushed by cops ready to arrest him or rushed by zombies ready to eat him, Oshiro decided he'd rather have the zombies. Since they weren't an actual option, he would at least avoid the cops altogether. Besides, these girls might not be as stupid as they sounded. This could be some kind of distraction so some of the others could make a run for the door.

He gestured briefly for Miyake to keep an eye turned that way, just to be safe, then tucked his gun away. These were just a couple of kids, after all, and he suspected they were more stressed out by everything than making any kind of grand plans for escape. _It's kind of my fault. _He wasn't sure if he actually felt guilty or not, but he wanted to at least calm things down. It meant less aspirin chewing later.

"All right, all right, break it up!" He glowered at them, not quite ready to start manhandling them. If by some great mischance he ended up in jail over this, he would already have grand theft and whatever you called taking two of the richest guys in Domino City hostage. He didn't want a sexual harassment charge as well.

Neither girl so much as looked at him, still screaming insults to one another at the top of their lungs and shoving back and forth. Oshiro growled; why did all of this have to happen during _his _bank robbery? Wasn't there someone else committing crimes somewhere else in Domino who could deal with this better?

"I said, _break it up_!" Oshiro shouted as loud as his lungs could manage, pulling his gun out. Whether he used it or not, he didn't want anyone forgetting that he had it. "I don't give a damn who started it. This is a _bank robbery_! You're not kids on the playground, you're _hostages_! So sit down, shut up, and wait for us to let you go, because the cops aren't going to storm in here and save you and even if they tried, it wouldn't work." At the last second he reminded himself not to mention to two obviously hysterical teenagers that he and his men would likely enough use them as shields to protect themselves from the cops if the situation called for it. He also tried hard not to feel like a harassed teacher.

Both girls stopped in mid-screech and stared at him, eyes round and huge as if they'd forgotten he was there at all. One of them, the one who'd first yelled he thought, drew in a deep breath. He glared down at her with his best "I am an insane killer and will shoot you as soon as look at you" glare. He'd spent weeks practicing it in the mirror just for this job and according to all of his men it worked to perfection, mask or no mask. "Do you have something to say?" Ice formed on every single word. He wasn't to be trifled with. He was in charge here. Even Kaiba Seto did what he said, like it or not.

Her attention flickered from one side to the other, looking for support from those around her. Most of the other hostages stared at her as if she were the scum on their shoes, or worse, the person responsible for possibly getting them all horribly killed. Her head dropped and shoulders slumped.

"No, sir." She sounded suitably cowed, her voice just on the edge of hearing. He didn't care what she felt like, so long as she did what she was told.

"Good. Now, this really is almost over for most of you. Once my men and I are somewhere safe, we'll call the cops and let them know it's safe to come get you. You'll be home in time for dinner." He knew that was a lie. They'd probably be lucky to make it home in time for bed, with all the statements, names, phone numbers, and everything else the cops would want to get from them. But that wasn't _his _problem. Well, not really, anyway.

He started back to the desk where he and the others who weren't actively watching the hostages sat, trying to figure out how long it would be until that copter got there. It probably wouldn't be that much longer; these rich people could get things done fast.

Almost as if his thoughts conjured it up, the familiar whirling of helicopter blades echoed over the building and he grinned in satisfaction. "There we are." Perfect timing. Now to gather everyone up, lock the non-rich hostages somewhere safe to keep them from screaming for the front door the moment their backs were all turned, and head up to the top of the building. _That is where it's going to land, isn't it?_ That was something else he hadn't thought about. He _hated _having to plan on the fly; it was never his best strength and probably never would be.

Well, that was why he had a convenient captive, someone who could answer those pesky issues for him. He turned to where Kaiba and the other one were, question forming on his lips.

Forming and died there, even as he whirled to do a quick headcount, and came up two short. His fingers clenched around his gun's grip. He'd heard of Murphy's Law. If anyone named Murphy turned up in his sights, they were dead now. "Where did those two _go_?"

* * *

Otogi flopped down into the bank manager's comfortable cushioned chair and took a long breath of clean, non-captive air. Air which had also been recycled through the air conditioner who knew how many times, but he currently failed to care. What he did care about was what they were going to do next.

"Hope they don't figure out the girls did that on purpose." Using other people was second nature to Otogi but he didn't like people to suffer from it. Most of the time. Besides, they'd done it because of him. If people suffered from doing things for him, less people would want to do things for him.

"I suspect they'll have other matters to deal with: such as finding us." Kaiba sat down in the opposite chair and flipped his laptop open again. "They shot out the main security cameras, probably to avoid getting their faces recorded."

"They're not complete idiots." Otogi acknowledged with some reluctance. Making Kaiba send for a helicopter wasn't the work of a total idiot, after all. He wasn't yet willing to consider them smart, though. In his opinion, a smart bank robber wouldn't have even shown his face there at all, or needed to. Granted, this wouldn't make them any easier to deal with. Idiots were harder to predict, because they'd always do what you didn't expect them to.

Kaiba's fingers flew over the keys with the speed only doing so for hours a day could grant to one. "I've dealt with more intelligent opponents. As I said, they took out the main security cameras, but I have a secondary system that they didn't see. I'm going to send the feed from that to police headquarters. That should give them an idea of how many there are and what they look like."

Otogi leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head, and set his feet up on the desk. "Do I want to know how you can do all of that?"

The brunet looked up at him, the first inklings of a smirk teasing across his features. "I own this bank."

"I should've known." Otogi shook his head. If it existed in Domino City, then Kaiba either owned it already, wanted to own it, or had plans to own it and just hadn't had the time to buy it yet, with very few exceptions.

He glanced around the room; it would be obvious where they were if the robbers found the service corridors. This was probably the only room in the building that was locked at the moment, which might keep them safe now, but could prove troublesome if they didn't move out soon. "Got any more bright ideas?"

"Yes. We need to separate them and take them down. They'll figure out where we are sooner or later, hopefully sooner. We can knock them out and let the police take it from there."

Otogi lifted an eyebrow. When he'd said 'bright ideas' he hadn't meant blindingly insane. "Did I hear you say we're going to knock them out? As in, six armed men, at least some of which look like they could benchpress a large bulldozer?"

Kaiba met his eyes, that smirk far more in existence now. Otogi'd seen that look before, usually about ten seconds before he ordered Blue Eyes White Dragon to destroy some idiot on the dueling field. "Is it too much for you to deal with?"

"Of course not!" He'd handled much worse threats than some idiots who thought guns were the only way to solve a problem. He slipped his dice out of his pocket and tossed them, snatching them from the air a heartbeat later. "You do realize that this is insane, right? All we have are our good looks, our brains, your laptop, and my dice."

He wasn't used to Kaiba smiling, even if it were more of a smirk. Something about it just didn't look right. This was the sort of smile that caused young children to wail to their mothers about the scary tall man. "We also have this." He reached into the pocket of his jacket and pulled out a very familiar item: his dueling deck.

"I stand corrected." Otogi drawled, still leaning back in the chair. He saw no reason to move just yet. This was a much more comfortable position than anything out in the lobby. "Our good looks, our brains, your laptop, my dice, and your deck. And they have us outnumbered, with hostages and guns." His smile wasn't one that would've won him any points with ladies or gentlemen, unless they were the type to enjoy a good psychotic look.

Kaiba shrugged, his attention going right back to his laptop. Otogi wasn't certain of what he was doing now, but he at least hoped it was something to even the odds. "What else are we going to need?"

He had a point there. Just going on brains alone they had the advantage. Everything else just made it better. "We might be outnumbered, but I never have been outclassed, and I don't think I'm going to start now. Not by _them _anyway."

"Good." Kaiba closed his laptop and slid it into his case, sealing the locks as he did. "The sooner we get started on this the better. I'm still willing to listen to your deal if we can get done soon enough. Though you might as well come to the mansion for it. I'm not delaying my plans for tonight any longer than I have to. Mokuba and I planned on going to KaibaLand today. I'm sure he won't object to watching us play your game instead, then we can deal with your proposal over dinner."

Otogi's lips twitched for a moment. The idea of eating at Kaiba's place wasn't a horrible one, nor was conducting the negotiations there. But there were other considerations as well. "I thought the point of coming to mine was because I have the setup for Dungeon Dice Monsters there."

"I've asked Mokuba to recreate it at the mansion. It should be ready by the time we get there." Kaiba gave him a cool blue look. "Now, are we going to do this or did you want to stand around complaining about what we do after it?"

As much as Otogi wanted to continue to complain, he didn't. The important part _was _getting all of this done as soon as possible. He could complain afterward. Especially if Mokuba got any minute detail of the setup wrong. "Fine, fine. It doesn't take that much to set up anyway." He decided he would give Kaiba an extra hard beating at the game once they were there. Just for the hell of it, of course.

"Then let's do it. I checked on the security feed to the lobby and they're splitting up to come look for us. We need to get into place before they get too close to here."

Otogi pulled himself to his feet and slowly stared into Kaiba's eyes. He was going to find whoever arranged this day and hurt them in as many creative ways as possible as soon as it was convenient for him. "And you couldn't have said this two minutes ago?"

**To Be Continued**


	4. Dice, Decks, and Derringdo

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh  
**Title:** Unarmed and Extremely Dangerous: 4-5: Dice, Decks, and Derring-Do  
**Characters:** Seto, Otogi  
**Word Count:** chapter: 4,492||story: 17,597  
**Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Humor||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Summary:** Caught up in a bank robbery, Seto and Otogi must deal with the robbers. Their only weapons are a deck of cards and a handful of dice. Luckily, that's all they're going to need.

* * *

"Abe, you and I are staying here." Oshiro gestured toward the rest of his gang, hot fury burning through his veins. "The rest of you, split up, find those two, and _bring them back here_." He knew he should put his gun down, or at least away. He didn't. The thought of those two rich boys getting out of the bank without his knowledge and perhaps bringing in a metric ton of cops seared his mind and set his temper boiling. They weren't going to get away with this. He wouldn't _allow _it.

"How'd they even get out without us seeing them?" Nakajima wondered. Oshiro snorted; it was too easy to see, now.

"That, and that." He gestured to the girls, who looked back at him without a moment's worth of shame or fear, and then jerked one thumb up to the roof, where the sound of the helicopter still echoed. If he hadn't been so distracted by his own issues of solving the entire mess this simple robbery'd become, he wouldn't have fallen for it. "They're probably on their way up to meet it, so _get moving_! I want them back here, now!"

Nakajima, Ito, Hara, and Miyake scattered through the nearest hallway, while Oshiro perched on the nearest table and stared at the hostages. _I should shoot them now. At least the girls._No, not yet. Tempting as the thought was, they could be useful in the event of cops. Or even in the event of rich boys trying to come back and be heroes.

_I should've locked those two up somewhere else. I bet the bank manager's got a cushy place with a door that can lock. _It would've kept them from making any sneaky plans with the others, and he could've tied them up as well. Kaiba and his damned laptop. He'd never been able to get his head around using computers. That was why he planned his robbery the old fashioned way. Next time he saw that damned thing, he would smash it into the wall, no matter how tight the security on it was. Maybe find a hammer and break it like that. The look on Kaiba's rich-boy face would be worth it.

Oshiro drew in one breath after another and managed to get himself just a little calmer. If he lost it, then they were all done for. He'd planned this too long to let it end like this. Not because of a couple of rich boys who thought they were hot shit because of their fat bank accounts and good looks. No. Not for _anything_.

"You know, boss," Abe murmured from a few feet away, not taking his eyes off the hostages. Neither of them wanted these people to get any more ideas about doing anything out of line. "If we put a gun to a couple of these people, those girls maybe, we could probably get to the van and get out of here. Kaiba's not someone you want to screw with."

"Yeah, and the van probably has about twenty cops stashed in the back just waiting for us to try that." Oshiro snapped with a sharp shake of his head. "If not a dozen snipers waiting to blow our heads off if we step outside. No. We're taking the helicopter." He shifted a little, gaze flickering now between the hostages and the door. Could Kaiba somehow communicate with the cops out there? Was that why nothing was happening outside? The cops hadn't called him back since he'd tried to make his ransom demands. What did they know that he didn't? "And we're taking those two damned rich boys with us."

Abe glanced at him, concern written clear across his features. "We're what?"

"You heard me. After all this, I want a lot more than _that_!" He jerked one thumb at the bags of money and possessions gathered up from the bank and hostages. "I want to make them _pay_." He ground his teeth, fantasizing about how _delicious _it would be to make Kaiba hand over a few million yen in cash, after all the times the rich boy'd insisted that he would do no such thing. "I want to make them regret ever coming here today."

* * *

_I wish I hadn't come here today._ Otogi crouched behind a potted plant that he was almost certain was artificial and fingered his dice. Though in truth, he knew he was lying to himself. All of this was _annoying_, but at least it was an interesting kind of annoying. Not at all like being stuck in a line moving so slowly he thought it once moved backward.

He didn't know where Kaiba was. He didn't want to know, either. That was his own idea; if either of them knew where the other was and everything ended up pear-shaped, then they couldn't give away the other's location. What he knew was he could hear footsteps coming toward him. He was no master tracker, but he was almost certain there were two sets of them and there wouldn't be anyone else back here except himself, Kaiba, and the bank robbers.

He ran his fingers over the dice once again. Doing this was much harder than it looked, but he knew he could pull it off. It wasn't as if he had any options in the matter even if he couldn't.

He closed his eyes just for a second, concentrating all of his charm and wit. There was a lot of it to concentrate. The footsteps grew closer with every second, but by the time the red-masked and yellow-masked robbers rounded the corner ahead, he was ready. He rose to his feet, took up a casual stance leaning with one foot against the wall behind him, and flashed a warm and welcoming smile at the two bank robbers as they hurried down the corridor.

"What kept you? I've been waiting here a good ten minutes." On closer inspection, his 'warm and welcoming smile' bore a vague resemblance to a shark welcoming dinner. He thought that was fairly accurate all things considered.

Both of them stopped the moment they saw him. "You better just come with us, kid." The one in the red mask said, reaching for his gun. "Oshiro's pretty damned mad and if you know what's good for you, you won't put up a fight."

Otogi's grin only widened. "I guess I don't know what's good for me, then. Look, guys, have you really thought about this? I mean, all the way through? Do you _really _think you're going to get anything out of this?" He half-closed his eyes as he held himself in readiness. "Do you think you're going to get a fair cut of the money? Or do you think you're going to get dumped along the way and if you're lucky get left for the cops?"

The two exchanged a quick look before they turned back to him. "What are you trying to say?" Yellow Mask asked, his gun leveled toward Otogi still.

"I think I said it already. You guys are being played. Believe me, _I_ know how to recognize it when I see it." Otogi poured all of his charm into his voice. "Oshiro gets you to do all the dirty work for him and once you're out of here and back to wherever your base is-if you get that far-, he either dumps you for the cops or puts a bullet in your brains. Then he can keep all the cash for himself."

He hated those ski masks; it was all but impossible to read more than the basic expressions behind them. But he thought what he said was sinking into them. He kept himself from smiling too obviously, though it wasn't easy. "I bet you never even thought about it, did you? That's the kind of person he wants. Someone who won't realize what's going on until it's too late."

Red Mask shook his head sharply. "No way. You don't know the first thing about Oshiro. He's not that kind of a guy. Why go to all this trouble just to kill us or let the cops get us?"

"Because that makes it easier for him to get away." Yellow Mask replied, his voice tight. Otogi held back his smirk; this was easier than he'd thought! "He dumps us and spends the rest of his life lounging on an island with some hot girl bringing him drinks all day."

"What the hell are you talking about, Hara?" The red-masked robber glared at his partner. "You really think after everything we've been through that Oshiro would do that to us?"

Hara shrugged, though he didn't take his eyes, or his gun, off Otogi. "Why not? I'd do it if I thought I could get away with it. Think about it, Miyake. That pile we've got looks like a lot, until you start splitting it up. Oshiro's as greedy as the rest of us. I'm not saying he's going to, just that it would make sense if he did."

Otogi kept himself as tense and alert as he could, ready to move at a moment's notice. He didn't care if they believed him or not; what he cared about was causing enough dissension so they wouldn't react until it was too late. "He's right. You guys are going to all of this trouble and what do you really think you'll get out of it? A long prison sentence if you're lucky. If you're not, the cops might let Kaiba have you." He grinned a lazy little grin. "Personally, I'd go for the prison sentence. _Those_ end, sooner or later. Kaiba? Well, I hear he once built a theme park of death to deal with someone who beat him in a duel. One that cost _millions _of yen. Imagine what he'd do to someone who tried everything you guys have tried on him today."

He hadn't been around for Death-T, but he'd heard plenty about it from Yuugi, Honda, Anzu, and Jounouchi. Enough to give the flavor of truth to what he said at least.

Miyake twitched at that. "My cousin said something about that once a few years ago. He wanted to get invited to the opening, but he didn't make the cut." His gaze flickered between Hara and Otogi, then hardened suddenly. "You know, I don't care. I figure if Oshiro wants to kill us, he's a lot more likely to do it if we _don't_ bring these two back than if we _do_. So let's go. Don't put up a fuss and it'll be all good for you."

Otogi sighed; this was about as good as he supposed it could get. He pushed himself away from the wall and strolled out a few steps outward, three dice held in the cup of one hand. "Maybe. But I think the real question is, do you know what's good for _you_?"

Miyake and Hara looked at one another before looking back at him. "Kid, you don't know what you're getting into. Oshiro might kill us but if you don't settle down, he _will _kill you."

Otogi wondered if he could pay them to stop calling him 'kid'. They couldn't be that much older than he was. First things first, though. "Take a step toward me and you'll see just what you're getting into. I don't think you're going to like it. And frankly, I don't give a damn what Oshiro thinks he can do."

He wasn't at all surprised when both of them stepped forward, one a bare half-step behind the other. He shook his head. "I told you so." Quick as a cat, he snapped his dice-holding hand forward, casting the three six-sided dice right at their faces. Both of them stumbled, more from surprise than anything else, but Otogi wasn't done yet. He backpedaled as fast as he could; he'd scouted the area before he chose his ambush spot and knew it was clear. There was also a corner not that far away and that was his next spot of choice.

"Come on, guys! We're not going to have _any _fun if you just sit there!" Without waiting, he darted around the corner, out of sight, and dropped another few dice. These, however, weren't six-sided. Otogi's friends called him the master of dice. Dice came in multiple shapes.

He didn't wait around for those two to turn the corner, though. The well-polished floors and the spherical dice would do his work for him for the precious few seconds to get to the _third _place he'd chosen: a common janitor's closet.

"Come on! You want to tell Oshiro that we let him get away?" Again footsteps, moving too fast for the owners to pay attention to what was going on under their feet, until it was too late. Until they stepped on the twenty-sided dice he'd dropped and skidded straight into the wall, one after the other.

_You want to tell Oshiro that a twenty-three old just outsmarted you with some dice and a janitor's closet? _Otogi peeked out of the closet in time to see both of them picking themselves up. Well, he'd had enough of this, he decided. They weren't any fun to play with since all they did was run around and smash into things. Besides, the less time he took with them, the better. He picked up a mop and strolled over to where they still tried to figure out how to get their feet on the ground.

"Game over, guys. You lose." And with that, he brought the stick end of the mop down hard on their heads in quick succession. Both of them slumped over; he doubted they'd stay out of it for more than five or ten minutes, but that was time enough to carry out the final phase of the plan, at least where they were concerned. Divesting them of their guns came next; he didn't want one or both of them to wake up unexpectedly and find out they still had them. Granted, he didn't want them to wake up unexpectedly at all. But gunless would be by far better than armed.

One by one he dragged them to the nearest office, yanked the cords off the curtains there, and tied them up as tightly as he could get the cords to fit.

_Let's see, what else. Oh, right._ Another trip to the janitor's closet provided what he needed next: cleaning rags that he stuffed into their mouths and duct tape that he wrapped all around it to make sure it stayed where it belonged. No one needed to hear them yelling for help, especially not all of their buddies. _I bet that tastes horrible. Oh, well._

One more item remained: what to do with the guns themselves. Keeping them loaded and anywhere around his prisoners would be stupid and Otogi would never permit anyone to think _that_ of him. Underestimate him, yes. Actually do something stupid, _never_. He unloaded both guns, buried the bullets in the soil of a potted plant, and tossed the guns themselves into the bank manager's private bathroom's toilet.

"Well, that should take care of everything." Brushing his hands off, Otogi headed off to see what Kaiba was up to with the other two.

* * *

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Maruyama Sayuri murmured, leaning over so only Miku could hear her. She really didn't like how the two remaining bank robbers kept staring at them all, especially the two of them.

Miku patted her on the shoulder. "Of course we did. What else were we going to do, just sit here? Besides, it worked, didn't it? Otogi-sama and Kaiba-sama got away and they'll bring help."

"I wish I could have your faith." Sayuri sighed and tilted her head back to stare up at the ceiling. "If they're going to, I wish they'd hurry up about it."

"You can't rush genius." Miku's hand dropped down to her deck holder, toying with the flap on it. Sayuri knew what she was thinking and shook her head.

"They're not duelists, Miku. They don't hold to all of that honor and respect."

Miku sighed, pulling her deck out and sorting through it, more for the comfort of the cards than anything else. "I still think I could do more to help them."

Sayuri wanted to shake her. Miku was a true duelist, solving every issue that came before her with her cards, or wanting to, at least. "Don't even think about it, Miku. Just don't think about it."

* * *

Blue-Eyes White Dragon glittered up at him, always the first card to come to his hand when he needed her there. Kaiba could hear the annoying voices of the two robbers as they came his way but ignored them for the moment. There was _always _someone getting in his way when he tried to do something. He'd had enough of it.

He opened his briefcase, but not to his laptop. He'd had this briefcase built to carry two things at all times. One was his laptop, a vital tool to keeping in touch with Mokuba and other people he needed to talk to once in a while. But when he unlatched it from the other side, something else equally important to his life revealed itself.

His duel disk.

Kaiba pulled it out and set it on his wrist, shuffling his deck out of habit before he set it into the correct slot. Almost everything was ready now. He tilted his head; yes, those two idiots were close enough. He'd studied the blueprints until he had a reasonable idea of how they would search for him and Otogi once they'd left and just as he'd suspected, they'd split up into pairs. Probably thinking that two could overpower one if they came across them.

_Idiots. They should've stuck to a group. We'd be outnumbered no matter what then._ This was why he didn't have idiots like them working for him. Acquiring a KaibaCorp paycheck meant one had to have _some _functioning intelligence.

He flicked out a card from the top of the deck and glanced at it. Oh, this was wonderful. Not the Blue-Eyes, but perhaps just a trifle better suited to the occasion.

The CEO waited until their footsteps paused outside the door of the room he was in. He held his drawn card in his hand, waiting for the precise moment he wanted.

"Think they're in there?"

"Might as well look."

_Yes._

He didn't bother to say the name of his monster as he slapped it down onto the duel disk. That formality was for proper duels, not this. The only issue he had was that his monster formed up in front of him, denying him a full look at their faces.

"What the _hell _is that?" He couldn't identify them by their voices either, but so far as he was concerned, they were Idiot Number One and Idiot Number Two. Or perhaps Four and Five, given that the biggest idiot was the one in charge of this whole farce. Regardless, he tilted his head just enough to see them both backing up and staring.

"I think...it's a _monster_!" From the shrill tones, he suspected that one of them might well have just wet himself. Pathetic.

"Of course it is, you numbskulls." Kaiba sneered, stepping around so they could see him. He spared only a brief glance at his creation; a tall, reddish-brown haired armored warrior, whose armor bore an unmistakable resemblance to the Blue-Eyes White Dragon and whose face (what could be seen of it) resembled Kaiba himself. Which was only fit and proper, as this was Kaibaman. "Give up." He didn't offer them an 'or else'. They didn't have any other options in his opinion.

Two pairs of eyes looked at him, then at his monster, and back to him. He suspected they wondered which one was more dangerous. He knew the answer to that himself, of course. They would have to figure it out for themselves.

"Wait a second..." One of them fastened his attention onto Kaiba's arm. "That's just a Duel Monster! It's a hologram! He tricked us!"

"And you figured it out that fast, hm?" Kaiba wasn't impressed. Mokuba would've seen through it faster. For that matter, Jounouchi might well have.

Maybe.

The one who'd spoken, this one's face hidden behind the blue ski mask, scrambled to his feet and reached for his gun. As fast as he was, Kaiba was faster still, flicking a second card out from his deck and slamming it down in front of the trigger. He gave them no more time to think or plan, sweeping the feet out from under the one with the gun and sending him crashing into the other.

At least that was what he intended to do. The second one, Green Mask, dodged out of the way at the last second, backing up and heading toward the hallway. Kaiba bit off a curse fit to peel paint; the last thing he needed was for one of these idiots to get back to the lobby and warn everyone else of what was going on.

No help for it. He deactivated his duel disk, Kaibaman's hologram fading away, and headed down the hallway after closing and locking the door. If he were lucky, the one he'd taken down would have the sense to stay where he was until the police arrived. If not, he'd just have to take him down again.

For the moment, his attention was now on the one he tracked through the corridors, the one who must've been the genius of the bunch since he wasn't yelling the news of Kaiba being on his heels at the top of his lungs but rather saving his breath to run. Kaiba recalled the blueprints; the service corridors weren't as extensive as he would've liked at the moment and there weren't any convenient shortcuts that would allow him to get ahead of his target. He would have to do this the hard way.

Kaiba was very, very good at doing things the hard way. He picked up his pace, choosing a third card and glancing at it as he did. _Always you, isn't it?_ Some might've been surprised to see the flicker of a smile across his lips. Others (such as Yuugi) would not have been. But a card such as this wasn't for filth like that. He tucked it away and drew the one after it. _Much better._

His quarry slowed down a fraction of a pace as he came to a corner and turned it. That was all Kaiba needed. He flicked the card toward the other, watching as it shot forward with deadly speed and accuracy. When it came right down to it, cards were his weapon of choice and he was a grand master of using them no matter what.

As this robber found out when the card sliced into his cheek and he pitched to a halt, hand flying up and eyes widening when he saw a thin streak of blood on his fingers. "What the _hell_?"

"Never seen your own blood before?" Kaiba followed his question with a hard right to the face, sending the robber spinning into the wall. He dusted his fist off and picked up his card, carefully wiping away the small streaks from the side of it. "You're lucky this wasn't one of my better cards."

He tucked Saggi the Dark Clown away and turned back to the semi-conscious robber. Now he had to take care of this one and there weren't any convenient rooms here. No sense in leaving trash around where someone could trip over it.

"Hey!" Otogi's voice was just low enough so he couldn't be heard from more than a few feet away as he rounded the corner and hurried up. "Got 'em both?"

"Of course." He didn't bother asking about Otogi's prey. He wouldn't be here if they weren't taken care of. "I need to get him out of the way."

Otogi gestured the way he'd come from. "There's a room down that way you can stuff him in." He held up something in one hand. "And I have duct tape. That should keep him quiet."

Perfect. Perhaps he should've checked into becoming partners with Otogi a little sooner. The game designer was moderately useful.

Together they dragged the robber down to the room, which appeared used mostly for storage, and Otogi taped his wrists and ankles together, as well as slapping a long strip of it around the mouth, and disposed of his gun. Once done, the two checked out their handiwork.

"It will do." Kaiba declared. This was almost over; he would've sent a message to Mokuba informing him so, but he preferred to get all of his business out of the way first. There was always the slim chance that one of the remaining two would show something that vaguely resembled actual brains and that could slow them down.

Otogi nodded, tossing some of his dice in his hand as he did. "Ready to take on the last two?" He didn't bring up that those two had guns and hostages and were more than likely ready to use both of them after everything. He didn't need to.

Kaiba only smiled, a thin slash of shadow across his features. "Ready."

* * *

Oshiro couldn't keep his attention on the hostages. Every time he tried, his gaze stuttered back to the door the rest of his men had vanished through. Vanished through and hadn't come back yet and no word from any of them. _I knew we should've had cell phones._ He hadn't thought they would need them, not for the kind of job he'd _expected_.

Once this was over with, they were all getting phones, he decided, and they'd keep in touch if any of them needed to leave for anything. It didn't matter how much it cost. They could afford it after this job.

Abe kept his attention on the hostages, throwing especially sharp looks at the two girls as they whispered among themselves. If he had his way about things, Oshiro knew, they would all be out of here already and screw the ransom money.

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, sharp and demanding. Oshiro started to sit up, glad to hear his men returning. Before he could say a word, Abe's hand closed on his shoulder and he shook his head.

"That's not one of the guys. I don't know who it is, but it's not them."

Oshiro's eyes narrowed. _One of the rich boys._They'd either gotten around the others or taken them out somehow. Didn't matter. They'd made the mistake of coming back instead of getting out while the getting was good. Now they were going to pay for it.

Silent as a shadow, he moved closer to the door, gun in hand, and waited for it to open.

**To Be Continued**


	5. Delay, Delay, Delay

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing involved in this story unless I invented it myself. This is written for fun, not for profit.  
**Fandom:** Yu-Gi-Oh  
**Title:** Unarmed and Extremely Dangerous: 5-5: Delay, Delay, Delay  
**Characters:** Seto, Otogi  
**Word Count:** chapter: 4,542||story: 22,139  
**Genre:** Friendship, Drama, Humor||**Rated:** PG-13  
**Feedback:** All forms eagerly accepted. Concrit is loved the most, but everything is welcome.  
**Note:** There is a duel in this chapter. I didn't plan for it. It just appeared when I started to write the chapter and there wasn't any way to avoid it.  
**Summary:** Caught up in a bank robbery, Seto and Otogi must deal with the robbers. Their only weapons are a deck of cards and a handful of dice. Luckily, that's all they're going to need.

* * *

Kaiba stopped just outside the door and caught Otogi's attention, shaking his head. Otogi tilted his head back, lifting an eyebrow. He started to open his mouth to ask what was going on when Kaiba shook his head again and indicated the door leading to the lobby with a quick flick of ice-blue eyes. Otogi caught on to what he meant in a heartbeat.

_Right. If we can hear them, they can hear us._With a bit of attention, Otogi could indeed hear people murmuring on the other side of the door, probably the remaining hostages. None of them sounded in the least bit happy and he couldn't blame them. His entire afternoon needed rearranging because of this.

He could almost see the thoughts flickering through Kaiba's eyes, then the other set his briefcase down on a small mahogany table, flicked open one side to access his laptop, and began to work once more. Images came up, a little grainy and in black and white, but clear enough so Otogi could make out what was going on. Several views appeared and it took him a few seconds to realize they were looking at the lobby on the other side of the door.

_That security system of his._Otogi liked the idea of a secondary one only accessible to certain people. He'd have to do that for Black Crown. He hoped Kaiba wouldn't be offended by his 'inspiration'.

He turned his attention back to it, trying to see what Kaiba saw there. The hostages appeared in good shape, no one having been hurt or killed. _Good. _He'd worried about that a little, especially Maruyama and Endo.

The faintest hint of teeth grinding together sent his attention back to Kaiba, whose eyes bored into one spot on the screen. Otogi followed briefly and saw it this time: Oshiro stood right on the other side of the door they had not yet walked through, his gun pointed at roughly chest level. _Bless Kaiba's paranoia._

Another few seconds of searching revealed the last of the robbers; this one had his attention trained on the hostages. _Good; he'll probably give up once we take out Oshiro._Even if he didn't, they outnumbered him. This wouldn't be difficult.

Now to figure out what to do about what they knew. Otogi's lips twisted into a sudden smirk and he reached over to tap the pocket he'd seen Kaiba put his cell phone in. He leaned up just a little to murmur his idea into Kaiba's ear, imagining the look on Oshiro's face when the results of this turned up. He hoped he'd have a chance to get a picture. _I could get it blown up and framed and hang it at the store. 'This is the last person who tried to get free money out of me.'_

He leaned against the door and waited for Kaiba to take care of his part of the new plan, worked out without a single word being spoken where anyone inside the bank could hear anything. Oshiro, he suspected, was getting more and more nervous as each minute passed and no one came through the door. _I bet they heard us coming. And then we didn't. They're on edge._He liked that. It made everything more dangerous and much less predictable.

Or in Otogi's personal language, much more _fun_.

Kaiba swung around the corner he'd disappeared around a few minutes earlier and nodded once. _Everything's set. Let's do this._He gestured to Kaiba, who didn't hesitate for a moment. The brunet CEO leaned back and slammed his foot against the door as hard as he could, knocking it off the hinges and into Oshiro.

"You know, Kaiba, you really should fire whoever built this place for you. It falls apart if you give it a dirty look." Otogi drawled, strolling through the empty doorway a heartbeat after Kaiba. Kaiba didn't even favor him with a look for that.

Oshiro staggered back from the strike of the door, finger tightening on the trigger of his gun. Before anyone could make any moves to relieve him of it, a loud bang echoed and those who didn't turn to try to figure out where the bullet struck ducked down to make sure it didn't hit them.

_Oh. My. Goodness. _Otogi slowly grinned as Kaiba eyed the portrait on the far wall, now defaced by a large hole, before he turned back to face Oshiro, hand flashing out in a complicated maneuver Otogi didn't even try to follow. The robber's gun clattered to the ground, his eyes now round with surprise and confusion as he stared from the portrait of the bank's owner to Kaiba and back again.

"You are going to pay for that." Attempting to rob him had only mildly irritated Kaiba. This, however, was far more personal. "Literally. With your own money. Do you know how much a portrait sitting _costs_?"

Otogi saw something else moving out of the corner of one eye; he barely had time to register the last of the robbers before he stood there with a gun to his own head. _I'm going to find out who I annoyed enough to make today possible and sacrifice something to appease them. I wonder if this idiot would be good enough._

"That's enough." Purple Mask, the robber who'd recognized Kaiba when all this started spoke up, keeping his gun set against Otogi's temple. So much for him surrendering once his leader was disposed of. "One more move by any of you and this guy's brains are all over the wall."

Given that Otogi liked his brains inside of his head, he sincerely hoped everyone paid attention to this guy. At least until everything else resolved. How much more time did they have? He wasn't even sure himself. Given the cold steel pressed against him, he decided it was 'not enough'.

"Oshiro, get your gun. We need to get everyone else and head up to that helicopter." The whirring of the copter wasn't audible any longer, but Otogi figured it was still on top of the building, unless Kaiba'd bothered to change that earlier. "Where'd you put everyone else?"

"Where they can't get into trouble." A gun to his head was no excuse not to act like himself in Otogi's opinion. It did, however, earn him a quick smack to the back of the head. "What? They are!"

"Shut up. We'll find them." One heavy hand landed on Otogi's shoulder and he was shoved over to where Oshiro now stood, his gun pointed directly at Kaiba's chest. Kaiba didn't move a muscle, only stared down at the other with the same distant contempt he'd shown since all of this began. "Still want to keep them for ransom, boss?"

Oshiro appeared to have recovered at least some of his mental balance after being disarmed and death glared by Kaiba. "Damned right, Abe. Might as well after everything we've had to deal with anyway."

"Everything _you _had to deal with?" Otogi rolled his eyes, not believing what he'd heard. He would've said more, but Abe tapped the gun barrel against his head and he decided discretion was the better part of valor for the moment.

"Something's going on outside!" One of the hostages spoke up, peering toward the door. "I think the cops are forming up or something!"

Abe and Oshiro stared at one another, equal looks of disbelief in their eyes. "This is _not _happening." Abe muttered in the tones of one who wished they'd just stayed home and watched soap operas. "What's next?"

"Excuse me, sir." Everyone looked as one of the two girls spoke up. It was the one with the dueling deck, which she now held in her hand and she looked directly at Abe as she spoke. "I'd like to challenge you to a duel."

In all of his life, Otogi didn't think he'd heard such utter silence. He wasn't even certain such silence could exist. Abe shook his head, though he didn't remove the gun from Otogi's. "You want to _what_?"

"I said, I'd like to challenge you to a duel." There wasn't a shred of hesitation in her voice. She reached into her backpack, moving carefully so as not to startle either of the armed men, and took out a duel disk. "The stakes are if you win, none of us will stop you from doing what you want. If I win, you'll let Kaiba-sama and Otogi-sama stay here and just leave."

Abe and Oshiro exchanged a speedy look and Oshiro began to shake his head. "Kid, you are crazy. Even if we said yes, how do you know Abe would keep his word? Or that I would? Seriously, why _should _he? You don't even know if he has a deck!"

Otogi hadn't seen many people in his life with the guts this girl showed as she stared at the two of them. "He does. I can see it in his jacket." She indicated the inside of his jacket with a quick tilt of her head. "And I know because a true duelist would not only accept a challenge, but he'd keep his word. Are you a coward, sir?"

Otogi caught a glimpse of something that might well have been approval in Kaiba's eyes. It was there only for a fraction of a second, but there nevertheless. "She's right, you know." That got him another tap upside the head and he rolled his eyes. If any of that bruised...well, _he _wasn't a duelist.

Oshiro and Abe glanced at one another again, and finally Abe shrugged and put his gun away. "Fine. This shouldn't take long and then we can get out of here." Oshiro nodded, grabbing Otogi by one arm and dragging him over to where Kaiba stood.

"You two sit here, play nice and quiet, and don't even think about helping her." The bank robber leader declared, his attention now divided between the door and the duel. "I figure this'll take Abe about two minutes. Whatever the cops are doing out there, we'll be long gone by the time they've done it."

"I'll go first." Abe had a duel disk of his own, though where he'd kept it until now Otogi didn't know. He glanced over at the young girl. "What's your name anyway, kid?"

"Endo Miku." She introduced herself with a bit of a nod, her first five cards in her hand. Otogi thought he saw a trace of sweat on her brow and didn't blame her.

"All right, let's get this over with. I summon Biofalcon!" In front of Abe a huge metallic bird appeared, spreading shimmering steel wings and crying out a defiant shriek. "I'll set three cards face-down and end my turn."

Miku drew her card and glanced at it, skin around her eyes tight and tense. "I summon Thunder Eel, in defense mode!" Green scales and golden lightning flashed into existence before her, the sleek creature curling up and glowering across the field. "Then I set one face-down and end my turn."

Otogi's eyes narrowed; Thunder Eel was weak in both attack and defense. Did she just not have any better cards at the moment? Or was it a ploy to draw him to attack so her face-down could defend her somehow? If it were Yuugi, he'd bet on the latter, but was she even close to being that talented?

"Thunder Eel?" Abe stared from it to her and shook his head. "Girl, you really need to learn how to duel right if you're going to do it at all. Let me show you how it's done. Trap, activate! Mind Hack! At the cost of five hundred life points, I can see your hand and your set card."

Images of the cards in her hand appeared before him and Otogi was in the perfect position to see his lip curl. "I'm going to guess you _don't _go to his dueling school." Abe jerked his head toward Kaiba before he glanced at her face-down, now revealed as Cursed Coffin.

_He won't destroy it now. If he did, he'd have to either destroy a monster or discard a card. _Otogi shook his head; that would've been a good move under most circumstances.

Abe wasn't done yet, though. "I summon Giga-Tech Wolf! Attack her Thunder Eel!" With the monster in defense mode, there wouldn't be any damage, but it cleared the way for his next attack: Biofalcon hitting her directly for seventeen hundred points of damage. Miku gritted her teeth and held her ground even as the metallic falcon resettled on his side of the field. "I set one card face-down and end my turn. _Try _to do better this time. You've got a couple of decent cards there, if you play them right."

Miku wiped her brow and reached for her next card, determined to focus on her duel, or so Otogi surmised. She risked a lot doing this, he knew, not the least of which was her own life if Oshiro decided to get funny with the guns. "I draw!" She'd barely had time to look at the card before Abe struck, pointing to the face-down he'd just set.

"I activate Drop Off! That card you just drew? Discard it right to the cemetery." Smug confidence rippled across Abe's face, clearly visible despite his mask, as he declared his trap's effect. Miku set her jaw and kept on playing.

"I summon Ceasarion!" This time what appeared before her was a huge sea snake, red as blood, hissing and drooling down at the much smaller falcon and wolf before Abe. At eighteen hundred attack points, it could have either of them for a late afternoon snack. "Ceasarion! Attack his Giga-Tech Wolf!"

Abe shook his head. "Good monster, but not good enough strategy. I activate Drain Shield! Your attack is stopped and I add the attack strength of your monster to my life points." In a moment they shot up to over five thousand and Miku's shoulders slumped, ending her turn with a quiet shake of her head.

Otogi held himself quiet, though he wanted to say something to encourage her. A duel was something one fought on one's own, and if she didn't have the courage to stand up no matter what, then nothing he said could help her. Yuugi and Jounouchi might not necessarily agree, but they weren't always right about everything anyway.

Abe didn't wait for her to get any more confidence. He glanced toward the door and whatever he saw there encouraged him to keep on dueling. "I activate Prohibited Chalice! At the cost of negating its effect until the end phase, my Biofalcon increases its attack strength by four hundred points!" He smiled, one not even close to as pleasant. "Of course, Biofalcon's effect doesn't make any difference on _my _turn, so I'm not losing anything. Biofalcon! Destroy that repulsive red snake of hers!"

An emerald-green chalice appeared over Biofalcon's beak and the metallic bird tilted its head back to swallow the shimmering violet liquid that poured from the cup down its throat. Bright wings spread as the creature grew at least a foot taller, then flapped once and shot across the field, fastening steel talons into Ceasarion's neck and rising upward several feet before dropping its prey. Another three hundred points dropped from Miku's life points, leaving her with only half her original four thousand and no defending monsters at all.

Slowly she drew her card. Otogi could see a difference almost at once as she looked from it to the cards in her hand. A slow smile touched her lips and she lifted her head. "Sir, I'm sure you remember my face-down Cursed Coffin. The one that activates when it's destroyed."

"That's right. But don't get your hopes up, I'm not going to destroy it." Abe folded his arms over his chest and stared her down.

Miku's smile widened. "That's all right, because if you won't, then _I will_!" She flipped her just-drawn card around in her hand. "I activate Storm, destroying my face-down Cursed Coffin, and for every one of my own spells or traps this destroys, I can destroy one of yours as well!" From the center of the card there swept a tornado, growing fiercer with each moment, which caught up her trap card and spun it around for a few seconds before the powerful winds reached across to the far side of the field and also captured his last face-down. Otogi caught a glimpse of the art for Cemetery Bomb and smiled. That would've delivered a hundred points of damage for every card in her cemetery if he'd activated it.

_Wait a second..._ He reviewed what he knew about spells and traps and then glanced at Kaiba, one eyebrow up. Kaiba glanced back and nodded: Abe _could_ have still activated Cemetery Bomb, but in seconds, it was too late. _Still, he's got a huge advantage, even without the five hundred points more or less._

But Miku hadn't finished her turn yet. "When Cursed Coffin's destroyed, you either destroy one monster of yours or discard a card from your hand randomly. Which one is it going to be?"

Abe's grip tightened on the one card in his hand. Otogi couldn't see what it was from where he sat, but the duelist gestured to his Giga-Tech Wolf. "I'll destroy that."

With a pained howl, the metallic wolf exploded into sparkles. Miku didn't wait another moment. "I summon Fairy of the Fountain!" From that card there emerged a beautiful green-skinned and green-haired woman with featureless blue eyes, holding a vase of some kind in her hands. If Otogi'd met her in some primeval forest, he would've definitely tried to get her phone number, if she had one.

"She only has sixteen hundred attack points! Biofalcon outweighs her by a hundred." Abe's tone betrayed his displeasure at her move. For all that he was a criminal, Otogi thought he had at least some of the true pride of a duelist. "You're still not good enough, little girl."

Miku flicked around one more card in her hand: Dead Resurrection. "From my cemetery, I Special Summon Ceasarion!" Otogi thought he heard a bit of an extra edge to her tone as she declared her attack, the giant serpent against the steel falcon. Quick as thought, Ceasarion shot across to the creature that killed it before, wrapped around it tightly to hold it in place, and bit down on the back of the falcon's neck.

Abe could only stare in shock as Miku made her next move. "Fairy of the Fountain, attack him directly!" From the fairy's vase there burst a wild wash of water, knocking sixteen hundred of Abe's life points away and leaving him with a bare three thousand and six hundred. "I set one card and end my turn."

It took the bank robber turned duelist a few seconds to catch his breath after that, but he straightened up and drew a card. "You're not going to win this. I summon Mecha-Dog Marron, in defense mode! I also equip your Ceasarion with Paralyzing Potion, preventing it from attacking!" All around the monster there now appeared a glittering green bottle, sealing it from moving.

Not a bad move; her Fairy of the Fountain could still destroy the new monster, but they would both take a thousand points of damage from the mechanical dog's effect if she did. That would hurt Miku much more than Abe, sending her down to a thousand.

"My turn!" This time Miku's draw was Pot of Greed and with two more cards in her hand, the sudden light of victory burned in her eyes. "First I summon La Li-Oon!" A golden-eyed thundercloud appeared, bolts of lightning hovering about it. Abe stared at it before transferring his attention to her.

"You're kidding, right? That little nothing?"

She shook her head. "Not a bit of it. La Li-Oon is my favorite card and I'm going to finish this duel with him!" This time, she gestured to her set card. "But first, I activate Judgment of Thunder! When I summon a Thunder-type monster, I can destroy one card you control, and I choose Paralyzing Potion!" Light exploded all around Ceasarion as the bottle shattered. "I equip La L-Oon with Pike of the Guardian God! Now, Fairy of the Fountain, attack Mecha-Dog Marron!"

Swift as the rushing rivers, water poured forth from the fairy's vase once again, washing away the defending monster. Abe took one step back and shook his head. "For destroying Mecha-Dog Marron in battle, both of us take a thousand points of damage!" His life points plunged down to two thousand and six hundred, where hers were halved once again to a thousand. "And you still can't beat me! Your two monsters just don't have the strength!"

"We'll see about that. Ceasarion! Direct attack!" Again the serpent flashed forth, fangs biting into Abe's shoulder. Once it returned to Miku's side, she glanced at the floating cloud. "La Li-Oon! Now it's your turn!"

Abe stared at her, confusion writ large on his features. "I've still got eight hundred life and that cloud just has six hundred attack points."

"No." Miku lifted her head high and proud. "La Li-Oon's equipped with Pike of the Guardian God, which raises his attack by nine hundred points for every card in the cemetery with his same name." She smiled. "I suppose I should thank you. Because when you forced me to discard that card with Drop Off, it was my second La Li-Oon. So this one has _fifteen hundred _attack points! La Li-Oon! Do it!"

Otogi'd never before seen a cloud holding a pike, especially since the cloud didn't have hands at all. Lightning crashed from the depths of Li-Oon, then something not at all like a lightning bolt but far deadlier shot forward, piercing through Abe's last life points and wiping them out completely.

No sooner had the number on the duel disk reached zero but Oshiro darted forward and seized his partner by the collar, dragging him closer, furiously spitting his words out. "If you were going to play this stupid game, then why didn't you _win_? Why'd you lose to a _teenager_?"

If Abe had an answer, he didn't get a chance to say anything with how Oshiro shook him over and over. "Come on. We're heading for that helicopter." The leader's lip curled as he stared at Miku, then turned toward Otogi and Kaiba. "And we're taking _you _with us. I don't care about losing or not losing a duel."

"You mean you're a _coward_?" Miku snapped, glancing over her shoulder as her friend set a hand on her shoulder and murmured something about not insulting the nice men with guns, since she'd already done enough insane stunts for one day.

Oshiro only shrugged. "Maybe I am. But I'm also rich and I like that better. Come on."

Abe picked up his gun and grabbed Otogi's shoulder, shoving him along, as Oshiro did the same thing to Kaiba, each pushing their respective captive toward the doorway that led deeper into the building. Moments later, however, all four backed into the lobby once again.

"Hands in the air!" One of the cops who followed them in pointed his own weapon at the robbers. "It's all over!"

Oshiro and Abe exchanged glances, but before anything more could be said, even more cops stepped forward, and these held the rest of the gang, each one handcuffed and their masks gone. "I think it's over, boss." Abe turned his gun over to the nearest cop with an exhausted sigh. "And you know what? I don't give a damn anymore. This has been the worst job _ever_."

For a moment, everyone's eyes focused on Oshiro. His gun still pointed directly at Kaiba and the potential for everything to fall into a huge and bloody mess still filled the air. Then Oshiro sighed and flipped his gun around, handing it to the nearest cop. "You're right. Let's get this over with. At least jail should be peaceful."

The bank was a mess of former hostages and cops moving around one another for what felt like hours, getting all the various information necessary and making certain no one needed any kind of medical attention. Otogi brushed off help; he wanted to get his business taken care of here and then sort out what else to do with Kaiba and their meeting.

"Otogi-sama?" Miku and her friend sidled closer to him and she stared up at him with huge eyes. "You're all right, aren't you?"

"I'm fine." He glanced at both of them, hints of amusement twitching his lips. "You did very well with that duel. It kept them both here until the cops got in." He shrugged a little; that was one thing he'd been worried about when he'd first felt that cold muzzle against his temple.

"How did they know it was safe to come in anyway?" The other girl asked, peering over Miku's shoulder. "I didn't think they'd just come in with Kaiba-sama and you being held like that."

"Because Kaiba told them it was before _we _came back in here." Otogi couldn't help but be proud of that, given it was his idea to start with. "He told them to give us ten minutes to take care of the last two and sent the location of the back door so they could get in without being seen from the front."

Miku's eyes widened. "That's...incredible!" From the expression on her friend's face, the other teenager might have called it something else. Something on the order of 'stupid', perhaps.

"Otogi." Kaiba strode over to where the three of them stood, movements as brisk and determined as ever. "Are you done here? We have business to take care of."

"Right." Otogi's stomach rumbled, reminding him that Kaiba'd also invited him to dinner in order to get that business sorted out. He wasn't sure what time it was offhand anyway, but he knew he'd missed his lunch at least. Before he could say anything else on the matter, Kaiba's phone began ringing. The brunet glanced at the screen before answering, his features softening just enough for Otogi to guess who called.

"Mokuba. We're on the way home." Silence, or close enough. Otogi could hear Mokuba's voice on the other end, but not enough to make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, Kaiba's reply ended up being soaked in amusement. "If I'd known that, I would've taken another ten minutes. We'll be there soon."

Otogi tilted his head back and eyed him, one eyebrow creeping upward as Kaiba clicked the phone off. "Another ten minutes? Why?"

Kaiba smiled one of those smiles that tended to send small children running for their mothers. "Apparently Jounouchi bet on how long it took us to handle this. He lost to Yuugi _and _Mokuba. Now he owes Yuugi two hours of work at Kame Game and three hours yardwork at the mansion for Mokuba."

Otogi's grin matched Kaiba's. "What would fifteen minutes have lost him?" And next time something like this happened, he decided he'd call Jounouchi and place a few bets of his own.

**The End**


End file.
